gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Calm Before the Storm
Calm Before the Storm es la octava y penúltima misión que JD O'Toole otorga a Toni Cipriani durante el transcurso argumental de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Su argumento se basa en las sospechas del don de la familia Leone, Salvatore Leone, sobre un extraño acuerdo de paz entre familias que los sicilianos, comandados por Massimo Torini, intentan efectuar en la ciudad con propósitos desconocidos. Estará disponible luego de completar con éxito la misión The Guns of Leone. Desarrollo de la misión Introducción thumb|300px|¿Los sicilianos buscan la paz? Luego de que Toni recibiera una llamada de JD O'Toole, él cual lo quería ver en el Paulie's Revue Bar, Toni se dirigió al lugar para ver que era lo que quería. Al llegar, JD comenzó a contarle acerca de que los Sindacco fueron expulsados del territorio de Red Light District Esto ocurrió durante la misión The Guns of Leone, gracias a aquella victoria anterior en la que Toni fue francotirador para abatir a los enemigos con su rifle de francotirador. Posteriormente, JD le dijo a Cipriani que los sicilianos estaban intentando forjar lazos de paz entre las tres familias dominantes de Liberty City (Leone, Sindacco y Forelli), lo cual resultaba sospechoso. Un capo siciliano se dirigió a la mansión Leone para arreglar la paz con Salvatore, pero este creía que se trataba de una rata. JD le dijo a Toni que siguiera al sujeto y que investigará cuales eran sus fines después de este tratado de paz. Toni se fue del bar dispuesto a hacer el trabajo. CalmBeforetheStorm2.png|Recordando la victoria. CalmBeforetheStorm4.png|¡A investigar! La persecución thumb|250px|Rumbo a la mansión. Toni se dirigió rápidamente a la mansión de Salvatore, antes de que el helicóptero de Massimo Torini despegará rumbo a otro lado (Despegará en dos horas del juego). Luego de llegar al lugar de la reunión, donde Salvatore había terminado de hablar con el siciliano, este rápidamente se fue en su helicóptero, por lo que Toni debía seguirlo para averiguar que tramaba. La persecución comenzó saliendo de la mansión, luego por Saint Mark's y más adelante por Hepburn Heights hasta que Massimo se detuvo. CBtS5.png|Torini se va de la mansión. Toni_siguiendo_al_helicoptero_de_Torini.PNG|La persecución. El plan de Torini thumb|270px|Torini y los Diablos. Torini raramente se había detenido en un terreno de construcción en el cual había tres Diablos junto a un Diablo Stallion. Massimo aparcó su helicóptero y comenzó a hablar con los sujetos, a los cuales les prometió el territorio de Hepburn Heights que tanto anhelaban Hepburn Heights será para los Diablos. Toni aumentó sus sospechas al oír esto, pero no era tiempo de pensar ya que Torini rápidamente subió nuevamente a su helicóptero y se dirigió hacía otra parte. Toni persiguió a Torini por el Red Light District y finalmente por Chinatown donde haría una parada más en el tejado de un negocio del lugar. Toni corrió hacía el punto de aterrizaje para oír que tramaba Torini con la triada de Liberty City así que rápidamente subió por las escaleras para escuchar a Massimo y a los sujetos. Tiroteo con las triadas thumb|270px|Torini y las triadas. Al subir, Toni escuchó como Massimo Torini ofrecía el territorio de los Leone en Portland a las triadas a cambio de que lo ayudaran con sus planes Se que el bastardo de Leone tiene territorio en Portland, pero si me ayudan, serán todos suyos. Justo cuando Cipriani pensaba irse, un triada lo descubrió y rápidamente avisó a sus compañeros y a Torini, el cual huyó en su helicóptero dando paso a un tiroteo. Toni tenía que escapar, pero los miembros de las triadas no se lo iban a poner fácil. Las triadas estaban armadas con varias Tec-9, Uzi y hasta incluso poseían rifles de francotirador y aprovechando este arsenal, trataron de acabar con Toni Cipriani pero este reaccionó antes y logró exterminar a todos los miembros de las triadas que se encontraban en el tejado. Toni bajó las escaleras para escapar pero varias Triad Fish Van llegaron al lugar y de ellas bajaron varios miembros de las triadas que se disponían a no dejar escapar a Toni. Aunque las triadas estaban armadas con varias Uzi con las que harían un daño considerable a Toni, había un corazón de salud en la zona que podría ser de mucha ayuda. Finalmente, Toni se encargo de aniquilar a los triadas restantes, recibiendo su recompensa y además de que logró descubrir lo que tramaba el capo siciliano. CalmBeforetheStorm8.png|Toni espiando al siciliano. CalmBeforetheStorm9.png|Las triadas descubren a Toni. Cbts.JPG|Comienza el tiroteo. CBtS10.png|Las triadas no se rinden tan fácil. Recompensas thumb|220px|Misión superada. *$1000. *Se desbloquea la misión The Made Man. Formas de fallar la misión *Ser eliminado. *Ser arrestado. *No llegar a tiempo a la mansión Leone. *Destruir el helicóptero de Massimo Torini. *Ser descubierto mientras Torini habla con las triadas. Se puede ser descubierto si se sube al tejado sin tocar el marcador amarillo. *Perder de vista a Massimo Torini. Curiosidades *A partir de esta misión, las triadas siempre atacarán a Toni cuando lo vean, al igual que los Sindacco pero los Diablos no se volverán hostiles. *Es la primera vez que el antagonista del juego no aparece en la primera misión o en la introducción. Esto se repite en Grand Theft Auto IV con Dimitri Rascalov, el cual aparece hasta la misión Crime and Punishment. *Massimo Torini dice más lineas en esta misión que en The Sicilian Gambit. *En esta misión es posible obtener el helicóptero de Massimo Torini. ¿Cómo obtener el helicóptero de Torini? thumb|270px|Toni manejando el helicóptero de Torini. Como todos saben, en Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories no se puede manejar ningún vehículo aéreo, excepto con trainers y solo en PSP. A pesar de ello, hay dos formas de conseguir uno: en la misión False Idols El helicóptero de Faith W. puede ser obtenido por un método especial. y en ésta. Para obtenerlo, habrá que esperar a que Torini aparque su helicóptero en el tejado de las triadas para que después, Toni tome una PCJ 600 y suba por las vías del tren. Desde las vías, Toni deberá tomar velocidad y saltar hasta la terraza en la que ubica el helicóptero pero solo en la parte en la que se ve el lado derecho del helicóptero, ya que Toni será descubierto por las triadas si lo hace por otro lado. Ahora, Toni podrá volar con el helicóptero a su antojo, pero si se aleja demasiado de la zona donde se encuentra Torini, morirá ahogado por extrañas razones. Una manera de obtenerlo y evitar este cruel fin (morir ahogado) es repetir el proceso anterior pero, al tomar el helicóptero, Toni deberá atorarlo en las escaleras que están junto al edificio. Ahora, Toni deberá dirigirse al marcador amarillo para continuar la misión e iniciar el tiroteo con las triadas pero ahora, Toni deberá bajar y tomar el helicóptero. Es recomendable acabar con gran parte de los enemigos, pero no con todos, ya que la misión finalizará. Ahora habrá que elevarse y escapar del lugar para evitar que las triadas destruyan el helicóptero. Toni podrá explorar todo Portland, hasta incluso podrá ir a Staunton Island y Shoreside Vale sin haberlas desbloqueado pero los pisos francos no estarán disponibles. Referencias Vídeos en:Calm Before the Storm pl:Calm Before the Storm de:Calm Before the Storm Categoría:Misiones de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories